


RISE OF THE NEW DIGIDESTENED

by Michaelizumi



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Digimon Next generation, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelizumi/pseuds/Michaelizumi
Summary: Set after Digimon Next generation into Darkness . Aruamon ,The son of Myotismon and lady Devimon rules the Unknown Regions of the Digital world with an Iron first but now he wishes to invade the Known Digital world with his fleet of war vessels. Now the only thing that stands in his way are the Children of the DigiDestened.





	RISE OF THE NEW DIGIDESTENED

RISE OF THE NEW DIGIDESTENED 

Part 1: Welcome to the unknown Regions

Meicoomon couldn't see anything on the horizon, nothing but pure white fog in distance.

" See anything?" Tri Gatomon shouted from the ground.

Meicoomon looked down the stone spire she clung to and shook her head no.

" How about you guys, find anything down there?" Meicoomon asked as she slid down the stone spire.

" We ain't found s@$t! Kunimon yelled back Angrily !! 

" Hey, watch that language!  
I don't want any of the Baby Digimon or the younger DigiDestined hearing you talk like that!" 

" You don't tell me what to do, you think just because of your tamer is the leader that automatically means you can tell the rest of us what to do?! We don't Evan really know you!" Kunimon yelled back at her.

Gomamon got in-between the two.

" Alright, let's just calm down, we're stuck in a bad situation right now and you two fighting is just gonna make it worse." Gomamon said.

Kunimon and Meicoomon both looked away from each other.

" Well, while you keep bellyaching, I'm going to continue looking for more a suitable island." Meicoomon said as she jumped onto another spire and began to climb up.

" Um..I'll go with her." Tri Gatomon said as she followed Meicoomon up the spire.

" Good, I'm glad there both gone.   
Maybe we'll get lucky and they will fall in the water and get eaten by sharks." Kunimon said.

" Don't say that, what if that actually happened?" Gomamon said.

" So, what if it did? we don't know them,Gomamon. You, me and the others have known each other for years but those two kitties and the other two Digimon, we don't know them, we don't know what their motivations are or what they really want." Kunimon said. 

" Ok but if you really feel so strongly about this then why weren't you saying the same stuff when veemon and Patamon joined us?" Gomamon asked." 

"Well that was different, veemon was a legend and we were there when Patamon helped us escape from Lady Devimon's temple and we already met him the day before in primary village." 

" Ok then what about scar Gatomon, we knew her for years and she turned out to be Lady Devimon's top Assassin and when she came back to us, you and Gabumon were the first of us to welcome her back with open arms. why was it so easy for you to trust her after she had betrayed us but it's hard for you to trust Meicoomon, Tri Gatomon, Tapirmon and Gaomon?" 

" Well, it was different with Scar Gatomon, she was my best friend besids she proved she cared more about us then she did lady Devimon.  
Meicoomon and the other three haven't proved anything to us yet and in our current situation we can't afford to not be on guard when people we don't know are around us in unfamiliar territory." Kunimon replied.

" Exactly, we are stuck in the very center of the unknown Regions and since we're the only Humans and Digimon around, we need to trust each other in order to survive...c' mon it's getting dark, let's go back to camp, maybe Andrea and mike found a way to get us home." 

The two Digimon began to walk back to were there tamers had made camp. The gigantic Vessel they had arrived in had crashed onto this Rocky Island.  
Kunimon and Gomamon could still see the 17,500-meter long vessel still stuck between the tall Rockey spires of the island. 

Kunimon and Gomamon came back to camp and immediately the stink of Gaomon's soup hit their noses.

" Ughh, what unedible dish do you think he's made now?" Kunimon asked.

" Probably something with fish guts and stomach larvae." Gomamon replied.

Gaomon noticed the two and smiled as they approached

" Oh, there you two are, your just in time for Dinner."   
Gaomon then showed them a hot kettle filled with a grayish-brown stew with bug shells and fish heads floating in it.

" Uh, looks great." Gomamon said while trying to hide his disgust.

" I'll pour you two a bowl right now." Gaomon said as he got out two large seashells and began to pour his stew into each shell.

" Would you two mind telling everyone that it's chowtime?" 

" Sure." Kunimon replied.

The two Digimon waited till they were a good distance away from Gaomon before they dumped their stew into the ocean.

" I can't wait to eat real food again.  
I hate the food here in the Digital World." Kunimon said.

" I know what ya mean but still don't ya think this will be a good experience?" Gomamon asked.

" You've lost me," Kunimon replied.

" Look if we somehow found a TV all the way out here and got back to the human world, you better believe that I would be the first one to go back but still I've always wondered what we would be like if we grew up in the Digital world like our parents did instead of growing up with the luxuries in the human world." 

" You'll forgive me if I don't feel the same way." Kunimon said as they approached the small cave were the baby Digimon had been receiving their lessons.

"ok class, now let's try a full sentence. Hello I am a Digimon. Now I want you to say that in Japanese." Michael said to the baby Digimon.

All the Baby Digimon spoke at once.

" では、クラス全体を試してみましょう。こんにちは、デジモンです。" 

" That's a very good class, now let's try that in Portuguese." 

" Mike, I think that's enough for today, let's let the kids have fun for the rest of the day." Atsuko said to her boyfriend.

" Ya, c'mon everybody, let's go swimming." A female Kuramon said.

" Stay close to shore and cry out if any of you feel like your being swept away." Michael yelled out to them.

" Oh Mike Don't worry. Yami and Anna will watch them." Atsuko said.

Gomamon and kunimon approached the two.

" Gaomon says Dinner is ready." Kunimon said.

Michael and Atsuko looked at each other with a look of fear.

" What did he make?" Atsuko asked worriedly.

"Some kind of grayish brown bug fish stew." Gomamon said.

Michael gagged after hearing this.

"Well...we better get this over with." Michael said.

" It'll be like eating my Grandma's food." Atsuko said while trying ready herself for the meal to come. 

As the four walked to where the others were, a tall muscular Digimon was watching them from one of the spires above them.

He was a Crocodile type Digimon with Black and White scales.

The Crocodile Digimon looked down at them hungrily.

"Don't get any ideas reptile boy." 

The Crocodile Digimon clenched his fists in anger as he heard the voice of Demi-Devimon. He then grabbed the Bat Digimon in his claws and tightened his grip! 

" Watch what you say to me rodent. Aruamon wants the humans alive but he didn't specify if you wanted you back alive." 

The Crocodile Digimon let Demi-Devimon go.

" Gees and I thought Myotismon had a temper. listen I'm just trying to keep you on Aruamon's good side. If you killed those kids, Aruamon will turn you into alligator boots!" Demi-Devimon said.

" I'm a Crocodile, not an alligator." 

" Whatever, look Aruamon hired you for one reason and one reason only, Bring those kids to him Alive not in body bags drenched in blood, so whenever you   
Plan on attacking them, you better not kill them." Demi-Devimon said.

" Oh, they will be alive alright but don't be surprised if they're missing any limbs." The Crocodile Digimon replied.

(Hours later) 

Michael and the others were gathered around a small fire. Atsuko took one sip of the stew and tried to hide her revulsion.

" Ugh, it's really....good Gaomon." Atsuko said.

" Your welcome, I wish I could give you more but I barely had enough to give everyone." Gaomon said.

" That's fine, if anything, this is too much," Koji said.

"Oh, I'm so glad you all like it. I'll work harder for tomorrow's meal. I was thinking of doing something with water spiders." 

" Or something else." Michael said playfully.

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of a wooden Bowl falling onto the sand.

" Uh, is everything ok Cody ?" Yami asked.

Cody Jr didn't answer but stood up instead.

" What is wrong with all of you?   
Do none of you realize that we're stuck in the middle of nowhere with no food, no shelter and no way home!  
we can't have our Digimon Digivolve to get us out of here because we barely have enough food to keep them in their Rookie forms and soon we're going to run out of food entirely and your all just acting like this is business as usual!" Cody Jr shouted.

" Cody, calm down." Armadillomon said.

" No, I'm not gonna calm down!   
we're stuck here and are most likely going to die here and it's all Mike's fault!" 

" How is this my fault?" Michael asked.

" Because if it hadn't been for your stupid plan to infiltrate that stupid vessel, we would still be at the castle, where we would have actual food and actual beds to sleep in, heck we could be home now with our parents but no we had to go with Mike's plan and because of that we're stuck here in the unknown Regions with no way home and it's all your fault, Izumi!!" 

" What would you have had us do, just let the vessel keep Destroying villages and killing Digimon and let these poor baby Digimon be used like living batteries?!" Michael replied.

Cody Jr looked away for a moment before answering.

" Whatever, this is still your fault!   
As our leader, your supposed to keep us safe but how can we trust you to keep us safe when you can't Evan keep your own Digimon from dying?"

Everyone went silent for a moment after that. Michael clenched his fists in anger when Cody Jr gave him a triumphant smile.

" Cody, apologize right now!" Wilhelm said as he got up.

" Why should I, you all know I'm right. first Scar Gatomon Died then Veemon and Patamon and there was that other Gatomon who impersonated scar Gatomon, she died too, how long do you think it'll take till Meicoomon bites the dust?" 

" Cody, c'mon, you know that's going too far. " Armadillomon said.

" I don't care, it's about time someone knocked him off his high horse, besides I'm only saying the truth. mike goes through Digimon like my dad goes through Razors." 

" I oughta teach you some manners!" Gaomon said as he got up and prepared to punch Cody Jr in the face but Michael put a hand in front of his partner and stopped him.

Michael walked slowly up to Cody jr and got in his face.

" I do care about everyone's safety.  
Cody, every time we go into battle I always assess the situation but if you don't believe me, you can ask my ulcer, the doctor said I got it thanks to massive amount of stress I get every time some evil Digimon tries to take over the digital world and I have to worry about what's going to happen to all of you.  
I didn't Evan want to be leader, the only reason I said yes is because you all asked to me to be leader instead of Matthew! O and Cody, I Don't wish for my Partners to die.  
Scar Gatomon was killed by her sister Zero, Veemon and Patamon aren't dead, there safe within there Digi-eggs in the castle and to answer your question from Earlier,   
Meicoomon already died when Tai and Matt killed her and our parents just assumed she was dead and decided not to look for her.   
I Don't intend on letting that happen to her again." Michael said before turning around and walking over to a farther side of the beach.

Tapirmon and Gaomon followed him until the three were out of sight.

Everyone else was giving Cody Jr a death glare.

" What did I do?" Cody Jr asked.

" What you did, you reminded poor mike about all the Hart break he's been through with Scar Gatomon, Veemon and Patamon!" Atsuko said.

" Oh please, you're just saying that because he's your Boyfriend.  
Cody Jr replied.

" She's not wrong Cody, you Don't know what it's like to lose your partner, it's like your losing a piece of yourself.  
I learned that the hard way when I thought Machinedramon had killed Terriermon." Koji said while his partner slept in his arms.

" You should go." Andrea said.

" What? Where the heck am I supposed to go, the other side of the island?" 

" That's not a bad start." Anna said.

" I should beat the crud out of you right now for talking to my Best friend like that!" Wilhelm said as he grabbed Cody Jr by his shirt.

Yami then got between the two.

" Now hold on, I agree that Cody went way over then line and should apologize to Michael but we can't be separated, not with Aruamon still out there.   
We need to stay together.   
Atsuko, how about you go over to were mike is and bring him back here so Cody can apologize." Yami said.

" Forget that, I'm not apologizing and since I can tell I'm not wanted here, I'll just go somewhere on this island where I can get some peace and quiet, c'mon Armadillomon." Cody said as he began to walk away.

Armadillomon followed Cody Jr as he disappeared into the night.

Atsuko walked up the beach until she found him sitting by the shore.

" Mike."

Michael looked over at her then back at the sea. Atsuko took off her socks and Sneakers and sat next to the mike.

" He was right ya know." Michael finally said.

" No, He's not. Michael, I've seen the way you treated Scar Gatomon, Veemon and Patamon. You treated them with so much love and care and they loved you for it." 

" Love didn't save them." 

" I think it did. Think about it, if you hadn't given Scar Gatomon a home and five years of your life, she would never have Betrayed Aruamon and lady Devimon and most of the Human race would be dead, if you hadn't brought Veemon out of retirement, we would never have Defeated Yuki...the first time and finally if you hadn't befriended Tokomon, he would never have Digivolved to a Patamon to save you and the rest of us from Lady Devimon's temple plus he looked up to you, mike.  
He wanted to make you proud because he was so grateful to you for giving him the chance to be a DigiDestined Digimon.  
You did save them mike, you saved scar Gatomon from her brainwashing, you saved Veemon from Archamonda and you saved Patamon's dream, you saved them just as many times as they saved you mike, besides there not really dead, Veemon and Patamon are safe and sound back at the castle."   
Atsuko said.

"But scar Gatomon isn't, she's probably still being digested by the Gesomon as we speak." Michael replied.

" Uh, mike, the Gesomon isn't the Sarlacc.  
She's not going to spend a thousand years Being Digested...she probably already has been digested." 

Atsuko noticed that this didn't help him. She took one of his hands and held it tightly.

" Mike, I promise you that once we find a way back, we will help you find her in   
primary village.  
Evan if it takes us months or Evan a year, we will find her." 

Atsuko felt his hand begin to tighten around hers.

" Do you really think she'll be there?" 

" If she's already Digested then yes but if she escaped, I'm sure she's trying to get back to the Castle as fast as she can."   
Atsuko then felt Michael pull her into a hug. She smiled and hugged him back.

" Thank you for being here for me Atsuko. Thank you for always being there for me." Michael said.

" I'll always be here for you, just like I know you are always there for me." Atsuko replied.

( The other side of the Island) 

Cody Jr kicked a stone into the water.  
Figures that they would take his side, they always did, they all did whatever Michael told them all to do...Even if it meant getting trapped here in the middle of nowhere! Cody Jr thought to himself.

"Cody, maybe we should head back, this whole area gives me the creeps." Armadillomon said.

" No way, I'm not going back to those losers." 

" Cody, you Don't actually mean that, why are you acting like this? Your not an Aggressive person." 

"Well, maybe I need to be, I mean look where we are Armadillomon?   
We are stranded in the middle of the unknown Regions with no food, no way home and the one guy who's responsible for all of this is still getting fawned over and worshiped by everybody!  
Michael should be the one out here by himself, not me!" 

"Truer words have never been said." 

Cody Jr and Armadillomon looked up and saw Crocomon hanging from one of the smaller spires.

Cody Jr backed away but ended up slipping on a small piece of driftwood.

" No need to be scared.  
I Don't desire to consume your flesh." Crocomon said.

" It sure doesn't sound like it." Armadillomon said as he got in front of his Tamer.

" Forgive me. I'm not used to talking to others, iv been living out here by myself for quite some time." 

" How long have you been out here?" Cody Jr asked.

" Not sure, I've lost track of time out here, but may I ask you a question?"   
The young man you were speaking of, Michael was it?   
I know it is a common name for human males and I know I'm probably shooting in the Dark here but is his last name, Izumi?" 

Cody Jr nodded his head and noticed the Crocodile Digimon's fists tightened in anger.

" So he is here, that is resplendent." 

" How do you know Michael?" 

" We've never been properly introduced but I do know of him.  
But more importantly I know of the lives he's ruined. He and his Partner Destroyed my Brothers and sisters before we ever had the chance to take our rightful place in the Digital world, to finally take revenge on the beings who destroyed our Homeland.. but now revenge shall be mine, I'm only sorry that I can't kill him myself but knowing you will be dead soon is good enough."

Cody Jr grabbed his Digivice but before he could Have Armadillomon Digivolve, crocomon slashed Cody Jr's chest! 

"Diamond Shell!"Armadillomon shouted as he launched himself at the reptilian Digimon.

Crocomon grabbed the Digimon in his hands threw him far out into the ocean! 

"Aruamon didn't say anything about Bringing these worthless Digimon with me!"

Cody Jr tried to get up but the pain from the Crocomon's claw marks hurt too much! a large amount of blood was coming out of the wounds and was being soaked into his T-shirt and Black Jacket.

" Don't worry, I won't let you die...yet." Crocomon said 

Cody Jr turned his head and tried to look out into the ocean, he thought he could see Armadillomon trying to swim back to them but he soon fell unconscious due to the blood loss.

Crocomon smiled as the boy fell unconscious, he moved closer to Cody jr and as he was about to pick up the boy he felt an immense amount of pain and looked at his outstretched arm to see it had been split in two then fall off the bone! He looked to the side and saw Meicoomon in her Saltation mode. 

(Back on the other side of the island)

Michael walked back to the campfire and found everyone was still trying the keep Gaomon's stew down.

" There he is, our triumphant leader returns." Wilhelm said as Micheal and Atsuko sat down. Anna then nudged her brother's shoulder! 

" Ow, dang it Anna, why are your elbows so sharp?" 

" Don't you think it might not be the best time to be making stupid jokes?" Anna whispered.

" You both know we can hear you guys right?" Andrea said.

" Uh, I'm sorry Mike, I didn't mean to-" Wilhelm was interrupted by Micheal.

" It's fine Wilhelm.. we're is Cody ?" 

" Pfft, we kicked his rude butt out of here. He went to go sulk on the other side of the island." Andrea said.

" Well..should we go get him?" Atsuko asked.

" Let him sulk to himself for the rest of the night, he shouldn't act like he knows what it's like to lose a partner." Koji said as he cradled Terriermon in his arms.

Michael looked around the area then asked.

" Have any of you guys seen Meicoomon or Tri Gatomon?" 

" No, didn't you send them out to look around the island?" Hideki asked.

" Ya but they should have been back by now." Michael said

" Well one of us has at least." 

Everyone turned around and saw Tri Gatomon with a black eye and several scratches all over her body.

" Tri Gatomon, what happened to you?" Tapirmon asked.

" I Don't know, we were on our way back to camp when meicoomon just froze for a moment then she started acting crazy! She started talking about some great darkness nearby and that she had to find it, I told her we should come back and tell you guys about it but then she got angry and beat the snot out of me and left." 

Aaaghhhh! 

They all herd Cody Jr's voice and a loud slicing sound! 

" That came from were Cody Jr was walking towards!" Yami said 

(The other side of the island)

Crocomon clenched his arm as the pain began to set in and the blood began to gush out of his wounds but instead of crying out in pain, he smiled at Meicoomon.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you, after all the years of us being kept apart, Now we finally meet ."   
Crocomon said.

" I Don't know you." Meicoomon said as she got herself ready for another attack.

" Of course you Don't, we've never met physically, I am Crocomon.  
We almost met once but then Izumi came and ruined it, I came back for you but I couldn't find your egg, I learned later on that Izumi had taken you from Lady Devimon's temple. He stole you from me and Brainwashed you but that doesn't matter now, we're together, we can both take turns torturing and killing Izumi so that he may nev... "

Meicoomon jumped into the air and landed on Crocomon's chest, he was thrown into a smaller spire! 

Crocomon then fell into the sand and tried to get up but Meicoomon clawed at his right eye! 

"Meicoomon!" 

Meicoomon turned her head and saw Michael and the others running up   
To there side of the beach.

" Meicoomon, what happened to you ?" Michael asked.

Meicoomon looked away, she could hear the Disappointed and worry in his voice.

" Don't look at me!" Meicoomon shouted back at him.

" No, he should look at you. This is your true form, you should not be ashamed of it, embrace your darkness!" 

" Shut up!" Meicoomon shouted as she punched Crocomon in the face!

Demi-Devimon watched the fight but then noticed the New DigiDestened walking onto the beach.

" Perfect!" Demi-Devimon said as he got out a small remote and pressed the red button in the center . A large iron cage came out of the sand and closed around the kids! 

Meicoomon looked away for a moment and while she did Crocomon grabbed her by the neck and slammed her head against a large rock!! 

" Hey muscle head, quit screwing around and get rid of her already, we have what we came for!" Demi-Devimon said as he flew down.

Crocomon grabbed The Bat Digimon in his hands and threw him into his mouth! Crocomon then chewed Demi-Devimon loudly before he swallowed him.

" I will not be robbed of my revenge!" Crocomon said as he began to repeatedly bash Meicoomon's head against the rock! He stopped for a moment and looked at her bloody and beaten face.

" This didn't have to happen, if you had heard me out, you would have known that all I wanted was..."

Meicoomon grabbed crocomon and threw him into the ground and pinned him down with her clawed foot.

Crocomon tried to get up but meicoomon put her foot down on his chest. She may have been smaller then he was but she was much stronger! 

" This isn't necessary. You and I should be allies, not enemies, after all, we are brother and sister." 

" Shut up, I'm not as stupid as I look!   
Iv herd the same lies before, During the Anti-DigiDestened war, a few of Lady Devimon's Living henchmen gave me the same speech, you were kidnapped from us by The DigiDestined, join us and get revenge...that didn't really work out well for them, they all thought they could trick me and use me like some tool. " Meicoomon said.

" They weren't trying to lie to your sister, they were trying to save you from the human's corruption! You are my sister, you and I were both created with parts of Apocalymon, you and I are one in the same Meicoomon, we were meant to finish what Apocalymon started all those years ago! 

" Your lying!" 

" No, I'm not. You were raised in the human world while I was raised here in the digital world, lady Devimon found me and told me of our history since she knew of Apocalymon's contingency plan, she raised me to be a harbinger of destruction, she had high hopes for me, for both of us, we were to be the bodyguards of her Son Aruamon and help him in his quest for conquest of the multiverse but unfortunately things didn't go as exactly as planned. I'm sure you know why but there was still hope with lady Devimon and you but you weren't ready to hatch yet but there still was hope then Izumi came and destroyed our hopes and dreams, he and his Kimeramon Killed our Brothers and sisters in arms! I alone survived the destruction, I quickly Fled so he and the other New DigiDestened wouldn't find me, I came back a month later to find you but your egg was nowhere to be found, not only did he take my last glimpse of hope but he also took you and turned you into his slave!" 

" Your wrong, Mikey didn't kidnap me or brainwash me. He saved me from dying alone in that temple. lady Devimon lied to you, she wasn't waiting for me to hatch, she was using my egg to make herself stronger, she would have done the same to you if you hadn't already hatched. She probably was sucking power from you somehow and you weren't the only one that survived Kimeramon's attack, one of Lady Devimon's lieutenants, Witchmon had survived too, she was planing on prematurely hatching me and using me as her slave soldier so she could get revenge, the day she attempted to do that was the same day Michael found me and fortunately for me, he found me first.   
Witchmon tried to kill both of us before we could escape, we both had to fight our way out of there." 

" No, no your lying, she was a firm believer in you, she was the one who found your egg, she found me when I was in my infant form, she brought me to lady Devimon, she...." 

" She lied to you, they all did." Meicoomon replied.

" No, your the one who's lying!" Crocomon threw sand in Meicoomon's eyes and while she was distracted he gathered all his strength into his good arm and threw her off! 

"This is your fault!" Crocomon said as he looked at Micheal in the cage.

" You ruined my sister, she should have joined lady Devimon's army, she would have if you hadn't ruined everything and stole her!" 

" I didn't do anything, besides she's not like you, she doesn't willingly want to cause pain and suffering as you do, besides I know who she really is and she would never have joined your army after her first death, she would have done everything in her power to just be reunited with her first tamer, Meiko.   
I don't feel guilty at all for what Kimeramon did to you and your cult.   
You enslaved many innocent Digimon and had infant Digimon kidnapped from there parents and brainwashed them so they would be part of your army and also when you said Meicoomon should embrace her Darkness, your saying she should embrace her pain, she is in constant pain when she is in her Saltation form, the pain is so great that she was happy when Tai and Matt killed her the first time! If you truly were her brother then you would never willingly want her to suffer like that!" 

Crocomon punched the cage and actually made a dent in the bars! 

" I only wish that I could kill you all myself but Aruamon still has plans for you all so I can't..but he didn't say that I couldn't dismember you all, I think I'll start with you Izumi, I'll eat your right arm." 

Crocomon ripped open the cage and grabbed Michael! 

" I'm going to enjoy eating you!" 

Crocomon grabbed Michael's right arm and began to pull on it hard! 

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!!!" 

" Just to let you know, I'm not pulling on your arm hard enough for it to come out immediately because I want you to feel pain for as long as possible." Crocomon said joyfully.

Crocomon began to pull again! His grip on Michael's arm became tighter as he felt the human's bones begin to break!   
As he was doing this he looked down to see Michael's Homemade D-3 began to shine.

Gaomon Digivolve to Gaogamon!

Crocomon then herd a voice that made his blood turn cold.

Meicoomon Digivolve to Vicious Mode Meicrackmon! 

The two Digimon stood in front of Crocomon.

Gaogamon growled loudly at crocomon, showing his sharp fangs.

Vicious Mode Meicrackmon walked closer to him. Crocomon was now genuinely scared. He could take on the other DigiDestined Digimon and Evan Meicoomon in her Dark form but Vicious Mode Meicrackmon was much stronger then he was.

" Give me my boy back." Vicious Mode Meicrackmon said.

" Sister please, things Don't have to end this way," Crocomon said with fear in his voice.

" Give me my boy back, I won't ask again." Vicious Mode Meicrackmon said.

" You know I can't, Not after what he did do." Crocomon replied as his grip began to re-tighten.

" Then you know I can't allow to torture someone who has shown me so much   
love." Vicious Mode Meicrackmon replied.

The two Digimon looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours but in actuality, it was only a minute.

Crocomon began to pull again but before he could do any more Damage, Vicious Mode Meicrackmon grabbed Crocomon by his still intact arm and ripped it from Crocomon's body! 

Crocomon roared in pain as his arm was ripped away from its socket! 

Vicious Mode Meicrackmon gently removed Crocomon's large hand from her tamer's arm.

She looked down to see Michael had already passed out but due to the fact that he had been through such immense pain, she wasn't that surprised.

" Jacob, Tend to my boy!" Vicious Mode Meicrackmon said as Jacob and his Syakomon partner ran over. She then noticed the others getting out there D-3's and DigiDevices.

" Stay out of this, it's our fight!" 

Atsuko was about to protest but Biyomon got her tamer's attention and shook her head.

" Atsuko, she's right, their tamer was hurt, only they have the right to fight crocomon." 

The other Digimon agreed and held their tamers back.

Crocomon looked at the stump that used   
to be his arm, the bleeding wouldn't stop, she must have cut an artery.

" You should have left us alone, Crocomon, that way you would have kept your arms." Vicious Mode Meicrackmon said.

Crocomon knew he only had two options left. Die fighting or try and escape and make it back to Aruamon. He would die, either way, Aruamon was not one to tolerate failure.

" I came here for two reasons, the first being to turn my Sister and the other was to get my revenge but now it seems like I have failed in both tasks." Crocomon said.

" Yes, you have, if anything, you've made me care more for my second tamer which only makes me want to make you suffer even more." Vicious Mode Meicrackmon

" Of course you do, don't you see, you are experiencing the pleasure of your blood lust, your darkness, that is because of me! You transformed into your Saltation form because you sensed me, sensed the darkness that resides within both of us, can't you see that is why we should have- Aaagh!!

Crocomon looked down and saw   
Gaogamon biting down hard on his right leg! He then looked up and to his horror saw Vicious Mode Meicrackmon's cursed claw attack! 

Meicrackmon's claws cut completely through Crocomon's body, nearly every part of his body was cut into small chunks! 

Vicious Mode Meicrackmon then looked down as Crocomon's body was being Deleted.

The look he had on his face was one of failure and Self-pity. She bent down and closed his eyes lids before his head faded away.

" When you come back, I hope you are given the love that was withheld from you in this life." 

Meicrackmon De-Digivolved back to   
Meicoomon and whispered a short prayer.

She then felt Gaogamon's snout tap her shoulder.

He pointed his head towards the area where Jacob was trying to work on Michael's arm.

Meicoomon ran over as fast as she could until she reached Jacob.

" Jacob, how is he?" Meicoomon asked.

" Well, it's kind of hard to tell, from what I can tell, Mike's arm seems to be broken in several places, I'm worried that if I set it with a splint now, the bones may heal back the wrong way, I'm going to have to reset it myself," Jacob said worriedly.

" So what's the problem ?" Meicoomon asked.

" Meicoomon, the problem is that we don't have any painkillers or anesthetic, it will cause him severe pain." 

Meicoomon was about to say something when the two felt a heavy net falling on top of them! 

Several more nets fell from the sky and covered Everyone! 

Meicoomon looked through the Netting to see several lopmon coming down from the many spires that covered the island.

" Is this all of them?" An elderly looking lopmon asked a younger one.

" Yes ma'am, all the humans are rounded up but two of them seem to need medical attention, we have the infant Digimon, there's an Armadillomon that some of our men are trying to fish out of the ocean, once then we'll be able to return to the mainland." The young lopmon said.

" Good, queen Rini will be pleased with our latest capture. The elderly Lopmon said.

Part 2: the Jub-Jub festival 

Michael opened his eyes and noticed he was in a bed made from branches and three thick leaves.

Micheal tried to get up but he then felt a massive surge of pain run through his right arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Micheal turned his head and saw a lopmon wearing a brown poncho.

"Where am I?" Micheal asked.

"You don't remember, you were banged up, pretty bad but lucky for you,I'm the best healer on the island, your arm should be fully healed in about 8 weeks.

Michael looked down at his heavily Bandaged right arm then back at the lopmon.

"How long have I been here?" 

"Not that long, they brought you in here last night, you were so badly injured, they had to separate you from the others." 

Michael's eyes opened widely as he remembered what had happened.

"Where were the other humans sent?!" 

The lopmon wiped some of Michael's spit from her face before replying.

"Say it, don't spray it...anyway, all of the healthy humans have been taken to Northernmost point of the island for the jub-jub festival, once the day's festivities have ended, your fellow homosapiens will be presented as a gift to our sovereign, Queen Rini." 

"Wait, why are my friends being given as a gift?!"

" It's tradition, every 10 years we celebrate the jub-jub festival. It's a decennial event, celebrating our Independence from the evil Human empire, once they are presented to the queen, she shall then sacrifice them to our deity, the great Dark one. Because you and the other human weren't healthy enough to travel so you two will stay here for the next decade as indentured servants. Then when the next jub-jub festival comes you will be given to the Dark one like your friends." The lopmon then said as she began to walk out of the tent.

Michael laid there in shock at what he had just heard. Atsuko, Wilhelm, koji, Anna and everyone else were going to be given to whatever deity this lopmon worshiped. 

Michael tried to get out of the bed but stopped when he heard a familiar metal clanking sound coming closer to the tent.

Michael got back under the covers and pretended to be asleep as two Digimon entered the tent.

" As you can see messenger, we have been procured the asset you required. unfortunately, he's not in the best of health, his right arm was almost completely shattered but luckily after a while, he should be healed enough to give to you in the next ten years." 

Michael recognizes the voice, it was the Doctor who had just spoken to a few minutes ago. Michael then felt his body go completely cold as he heard the second voice.

"Negative, this is the asset I require. He is to be given immediately to my master, you may do as you wish to the others." The robotic messenger replied.

It was another one of Aruamon's messenger robots and it was asking specifically for him.

"Are his partners still here?" The messenger asked.

"Yes all of them are, we were going to keep them as slaves." 

" You will hand them all over as well, leave him and his partners at the edge of the Forest, I shall pick them up soon and make sure he is not harmed." The messenger said is it began to walk out.

Michael then herds the lopmon complain to herself as she also walked out.

Michael then tried getting up again and he did successfully this time, he grabbed his hoodie, he felt around the pocket of the hoodie and found his makeshift D-3 and crest of enlightenment. he tried to put his hoodie back on but he couldn't without when singing pain as he tried to put his heavily bandaged arm through the sleeve.

"Owe!" Michael said to himself as he tried to put his arm through the sleeve.

"Need help?" 

Michael stood Frozen for a moment before looked behind his back and seeing a young female lopmon smiling at him and standing in the opening of the tent.

She walked over to him and looked up into his hazel eyes.

"Hello." The lopmon said.

"Hi," Michael replied.

"You know if you're having problems I can help make a sling for you?" The lopmon asked.

"Why would you want to help me, aren't you just going to hand me over to the messenger?" Michael asked.

The lopmon then ran over and closed the opening of the tent.

" Listen to me, the doctor won't be back for another hour, that gives the four of us time to get your partners and get out of here." The lopmon said.

"What do you mean the four of us?" 

"Hey, Mike." 

Michael looked over and saw Cody Jr and Armadillomon standing in the doorway.

Michael noticed Cody Jr's bandages were still bright red and some of the blood was still dripping from his wound and onto the floor.

" Cody, what are you doing, you shouldn't be up, your still bleeding!" 

"Hush, do you want the whole village to here us? I'll be fine, I'll rest and let my wound heal once we're out of the village, right now we have to focus on getting your Partners free." Cody Jr said weakly.

"So, where are they?" 

" Your partners are being kept with the other prisoners that were taken from other islands, it's not that far from here so we have to move quickly." The lopmon said as she led them out of the tent and then behind other tents and lodgings.

" You two go wait for me in the woods until I return with your partners." The lopmon said.

" Hold on, why should we trust you? Your tribe seems intent on sacrificing us to your deity, why are you different?" Michael asked.

" My tribe doesn't want any of this, it's queen Rini that forces all the other lopmon tribes to do this, she is a very powerful Digimon and I have witnessed her sacrifice many other innocent Digimon to her beloved dark one  
I wish to save you and other humans from that horrible fate." Lopmon then ran out of the woods and walked casually to the jail cell and stopped when a guard pointed his spear at her.

"Hold it. What business do you have with the slaves?" The guard asked.

" The clan mother wishes to see them personally, she wishes to know if any of these lesser beings will make a decent toilet cleaner." 

The guard smiled and let her through.

Lopmon looked into the cage and saw scar Gatomon, Meicoomon, Goamon, and Tapirmon were resting or in Goamon's case, trying unsuccessfully to escape.

"Goamon, will you knock it off ?!   
You're giving me a headache." Tapirmon said. 

" I'm trying to bust us out of here so I'd appreciate it if you could pipe down!" Goamon said as he continued to pound on the walls of there cage.

" Dang it, I said stop it!" 

Tapirmon then headbutted Goamon in the back! 

" Ow, you looking for a fight, Big nose?!" 

" Bring it on, doggy!" 

"That's enough out of both of you, none of us are going to get out of here unless we stop scraping and work together!" Meicoomon yelled at the two!

"No way, the only way we're getting out of here is by me escaping and getting help. You three would only slow me down." Goamon said.

"Ok then...I guess Mikey is just going to have suffere evan more now." Meicoomon said.

"What are you talking about?" Goamon asked.

"The longer the four of us stay in here and fight, the longer our tamer will spend being tortured by this lopmon."

" Luckily for the four of you, you all don't have to worry about that." Lopmon said as she slowly lifted the lock to there cage.

" Why are you helping us escape?" Tri Gatomon asked.

"We'll talk about that later, right now just be quiet and follow my lead." 

Lopmon opened the cage, she motioned for the four of them to follow her.

" Guard, I'm taking these prisoners to the clan mother , make a sure to stay at your post until your ordered not to." 

The guard nodded his head as the four we're led away

For the first few minutes, everything was going well until lopmon spotted the doctor walking towards them.

"Hey! Where are you taking these prisoners?" 

Lopmon froze in place for a second then got an idea.

" The messenger told me you were taking too long to move the prisoners so he asked me to move them instead of you." 

The doctor thought about it for a moment then nodded her head.

"Sigh, I don't know why he wants them so soon,why can't he just wait for the Jub-Jub festival?" The doctor replied.

"Beats me anyway i'm going to go collect the humans now and deliver them to the designated area." 

"You know, why don't I help you, it's too much work for just one of us." 

Lopmon then began to get nervous.

"No, really that's not necessary." 

" No, really, it's no problem, besides there both bedridden so you're going to need help."

"Well..no, it's just um...." 

Tri Gatomon pushed her aside and looked deep into the doctor's eyes.

"Cats eye hypnotize!" 

" What do you wish me to do mistress?" The doctor said

" Forget that you saw us and go back to whatever you were doing before you saw us, understand?" 

"Yes, mistress." The doctor said as she walked away." 

" We have to get moving, my hold on her won't last long." Tri Gatomon said.

Lopmon led the four Digimon into the woods were Michael and Cody Jr were waiting for them.

"Mikey!" Meicoomon cried out as she jumped up and hugged her tamer.

"I'm so glad you're all okay."   
Michael said as he looked at the four.

"Nothing but a few scrapes and bruises, nothing I can't handle." Goamon said. 

" Glad you guys are feeling good..." Cody Jr said.

"Cody, your not looking so good." Meicoomon said. 

" Ya, I'm not feeling so great."

Cody Jr then collapsed onto the Forrest floor.

"Cody!" Armdilomon shouted.

Michael pulled up Cody Jr's shirt and saw the wound had gotten worse.

" Oh my god, it looks Evan worse than before!" Michael shouted.

"Let me handle this." Tapirmon said as she floated over to Cody Jr and examined his wound.

"Holy Blessing!"   
A small orb of light appeared in tapirmons arms, she then quickly applied this yellow ord onto Cody Jr's wound and after she did so, his flesh wound then began to quickly heal. 

"There, he should be fully healed in about an hour." Tapirmon said.

" Hold on, you've been able to do that this whole time?!"Michael yelled.

"Well ya, you just never asked." 

" Well, would you mind taking a look at my arm?" 

" I'm sorry, that power only works on flesh wounds, I can't heal a broken arm." 

"Sigh, that's ok.  
I'm just glad Cody is gonna be ok. Where do we go from here?" 

"By now your friends are being taken to be sacrificed to the Dark One, if we hurry, we can reach them before the ritual starts." Lopmon said.

"Hold on, what are we gonna do about cody, he's still healing, he can't travel and I'm sure as heck not leaving him here by himself." Armdilomon said.

"Armdilomon is right, we can't leave Cody alone and he can't travel with us so Tapirmon will have to stay here with Armandomon to protect Cody." Michael said.

"What, no way, I wanna go with you guys and save everyone else plus you don't know how powerful this dark one could be, your gonna need as much help as you can get and since I'm one of your partners, I'm staying right by your side to protect you and that's final!" 

" Tapirmon, your no..." Michael stopped himself from talking and began to think. He had never really thought of her as his partner, the only Digimon he had truly seen his partners were Scar Gatomon, Veemon, patamon, and Meicoomon. But now scar was missing, her imposter, zero was most likely dead, Veemon and Patamon were still stuck in there egg forms and Meicoomon was the only one left. Goamon, tri Gatomon and Tapirmon had stuck by him this whole time, had they formed a connection with him and he hadn't realized it? Michael wasn't sure, He wasn't really used to having more than 4 partners and he had only formed strong bonds with his previous partners because they all had been through so much together. Michael then remembered something he had read in one of gennai's scrolls.

" A universal DigiDestined is more powerful than ordinary DigiDestined, in order to keep this power in check, a universal DigiDestined will have to have multiple Digimon partners at a time, only then can one truly control their power and there a connection to there partners will be even stronger.

Michael looked back down at Tapirmon and smiled at her.

"You are my partner, Tapirmon. I know you want to prove yourself but I need to help keep Cody safe." 

Tapirmon looked down for a moment in disappointment but then nodded her head.

"Ok, I'll keep him safe."Tapirmon replied.

"I know you will." Michael said as he rubbed Tapirmon on the chin, he hadn't known her long but one thing he did know was that she loved to get her chin rubbed.

"We should get going." Lopmon said.

"We'll come back for you, I promise." 

"I know you will." Tapirmon replied.

(hours later) 

Atsuko felt something drip onto her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed she and everyone else we're in a large circular cage.

She looked up and saw two lopmon at the top of the cage.

"Good, some of them are beginning to wake up, dump the water in so the rest will." 

The other lopmon guard dumped a bucket of water in and everyone else woke up as they were splashed with water! 

"Ugh, what the heck?!" Wilhelm said as he spit water out of his mouth.

"Quiet!" The other guard shouted.

" What interesting creatures they are." Atsuko rolled over and saw an elderly lopmon in what must have passed for a cape out here in the unknown regions.

"Do you think the dark one will be pleased with them, mother?"   
A Kokomon asked.

"Oh, he shall, my dear. My vision, last night showed me that the Dark one is very pleased with our work." 

The elderly lopmon looked around the cage and her look of excitement turned to one of anger.

"Where is the red-haired Human?   
The dark one wants him most of all, didn't the messenger tell those backwoods fools to bring him?!" 

"I'm sorry your highness, it seems that they didn't get the message." A female guard said 

"Apparently not, send a message to that backwater and tell them to bring the red-haired one!" The elderly lopmon shouted.

"Yes, Queen Rini." the female guard said as she began to run off into the woods. 

The female guard then ran back out into the beach.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Queen Rini asked.

"The Messenger is here." 

The messenger robot walked out of the woods and looked at the contents of the circular cage.

" The one known as Micheal Izumi is not here, my master will be Displeased." The messenger said.

"Please, just give us a day or so to find him, I promise we will give him to your master." Queen Rini said worriedly.

The messenger then put his hand up and looked back into the woods.

"No need. He is here, I can sense him." 

The messenger then pulled out a broken and tattered D-3 and used it to open a portal! 

Out of the portal came an elderly Digimon, He had Dark blue skin and a head that was almost completely covered by a dark Hood, he was hunched over and walked with a black cane.

The messenger walked over to this old Digimon and helped him walked onto the beach.

"He is near." The old Digimon said.

"Yes, master." The messenger said.

All the lopmon then bowed except the Kokomon.

"Bow!" Queen Rini shouted to her daughter.

Kokomon didn't pay attention to her mother, she was frozen with fear as she saw the old Digimon walking towards them.

The old Digimon looked down at her and smiled, his teeth were rotted and black.

"Hello, child." The old Digimon said to her.

" My master, I am so pleased to see you again, we have acquired the humans you requested." Queen Rini said while trying to get his attention away from her Daughter.

"Yes you did...but not Izumi." the old Digimon said.

"He only briefly escaped our grasp, my master. Your messenger said only a few minutes ago that he's still here in the area." 

The old Digimon smiled.

" Yes, he is near and I know the perfect way to bring him out. Bring me the child of courage and love." 

The messenger broke through the cage and grabbed Atsuko by the neck! The others we're about free her from its grasp when the old Digimon waved it's Cain in the air! 

"Death freeze!" 

The other New DigiDesqtened their partners and the baby digimon froze in place, Evan Atsuko's partner, Biyomon fell to the ground, frozen like the rest.

The old Digimon then looked at Atsuko. She was horrified by the face or Aruamon.

"Aruamon?"

"In the flesh." He replied.

"No, no, you can't be him! Aruamon's dead, I saw it happen! When Michael told me about the message he got, I just assumed it was some imposter?"

" Unfortunately, no. You only saw one of my many clones. you see, you kids haven't ever really fought me, you've been fighting my clones. I've spent most of my life out here in the Unknown Regions.   
In order to keep you all out of my Business, I sent my clones out into the known Digital world to keep you all busy but my clones did serve another purpose, you see, I was trying to keep you all busy and out of my business.   
I was also trying to find a Allie I can use within your group and now thanks to you I found him."

Before Atsuko could blink, a flash of pinkish-purple light struck Aruamon's face! 

A large scare cut across his aged face! 

"Aruamon!!" A voice called out from the woods.

Aruamon looked out and saw Michael standing at the edge of the Forest.

Aruamon smiled as he saw the anger in the boy's face! The boy was holding a pink and purple Lazer sword, Aruamon wasn't surprised that this was the boy's crest weapon. One of his clones had possessed Micheal.   
Aruamon knew him better then anyone else did, the Lazer sword obviously came from his star wars obsession.

"Tighten your grip on the girl's neck." 

The messenger did as its master commanded.

Atsuko could feel the grip around her neck tightening, she couldn't breathe, her vision was going dark.

"Master, the female has passed out." 

"Good. As I predicted, our Target is now coming to us." 

Aruamon noticed a Gaogamon and a Meicrackmon and a gatomon sitting in his shoulder these must be new Additions to Michael's menagerie, that was good, it meant that he was more powerful now which ment that he will make an Evan greater Allie.

"Kill him!" Michael shouted as he jumped onto Gaogamon's back and the four began to charge! 

" What are you doing, stop!" Lopmon shouted from the edge of the woods as Michael, gaogamon, tri gatomon and Meicrackmon charged Aruamon.

Aruamon raised his Cain in the air and waved it in the air as he had before. 

"Death freeze!" 

The Two Digimon and their tamer froze in midair and then fell to the ground.

Michael couldn't move any part of his body, he was completely frozen. He noticed the messenger drop Atsuko and walk towards him.

" Grab the boy, Messenger. The final phase of my plan is beginning." Aruamon said as he began to walk through the portal.

" What about the other humans and the lopmon, master?" 

Aruamon looked back at the still bowing lopmon. They were such cowards, he detested cowards. He then looked to the side and saw that the Kokomon was the only one not bowing. She looked at him with a look of fascination.

"You have been very loyal, Queen Rini." 

"Thank you, great one, oh please tell us what you wish us to do and we shall do it." Queen Rini asked.

" I'm glad you asked, I do have one more task for you." 

" Name it, o great one." 

" Give me your essence!"

Aruamon then shot out a bright green beam from his left arm and it immediately struck the group of lopmon, drawing energy from there life essence! Aggoramon wasn't the only Digimon who survived off life essence, lady Devimon had taught her son this, decades ago. 

Kokomon looked in fear as the body of her mother turned into an empty husk.

Aruamons body transformed to one of a young man, this unfortunately would not last long.

"Come, messenger, my spell will be wearing off soon." 

Kokomon then jumped into the pocket of Michael's Hoodie as they went through the portal and vanished.

Part 3 : your Destiny 

It was cold, so cold. 

Michael opened his eyes and saw that he was now in an area that was devoid of sunlight. Everything around him was a darkish blue. 

"Where am I?" Michael asked himself as he looked around.

All he saw was a few large statues and a Dark cave ahead of him.

" You are where you were meant to be. Where I was born." A voice in the darkness said.

Michael turned around but saw nothing but a thick mist forming around him.

Michael had recognized that voice. It was Aruamon's.

Michael could feel himself trembling, his breath became short. Sweat began to run down his four-head.

He was scared, more then scared, he was terrified.   
He hadn't been this scared since he had met Aruamon two years ago.

Michael then heard another familiar voice.

"My boy." 

Michael turned his head and saw his father, Kōshirō (Izzy) Izumi.

Michael had no idea what his father was doing here but he didn't care. Fear was the only thing he felt now, he didn't think or ask himself why his father was here. All he wanted now was to be comforted by his Dad.

Michael ran into his father's arms, the tears began to flow more freely down his face.

"Dad, I'm scared, what should we do?" 

Michael felt his dad's hand on his head. 

"It's ok, Buddy. I'm here for you...I always have been." 

Michael's eyes opened wide as he heard his father's voice change to that of Aruamon's.

Michael looked up and saw Aruamon's head on his father's body.

Michael backed away as Aruamon changed back to his young form.

I have always been with you, Michael. 

Michael continued to run until he hit someone! He fell to the ground and looked up and saw lilithmon standing above him.

"Whether it was the point you in the right direction." 

Michael got up and ran in another direction but soon he ran into his old instructor, Piximon. 

"Or to train you for my purposes!" 

Michael tried to run again there was nowhere left to go.   
He felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Why? Why me, why have you been torturing me for all these years, why can't you just leave me alone?" 

"Because, I'm the one who knows you best Michael, only I know your true potential. I knew you were destined for greatness the very moment you were born." 

"How could you have seen me when I was born? I didn't meet you till I was nine." 

"My mother told me that she once had a vision. In this vision, she saw that the DigiDestined would retire and once then knowledge and light would give birth to Darkness. This darkness would lead the new DigiDestined into an age of Unification Between Human and Digimon but this unification would come at a great price, that price being the Destruction of the Digital world. I believe you are that dark one, Michael, your Brother is too empathetic and weak, your sister is too young and she might not Evan be a DigiDestined but you are obviously the dark one from my mother's vision, Micheal. You are the one who will lead us all into this new age of unification." 

Michael didn't look up.

"Why do you care about unification? you've been trying to kill us and the entire human race for a while now and not mention, you came pretty close last time! You brought your daddy, Myotismon and the other Dark Masters back to life and thanks to them, the Anti-DigiDestened ran amok all over the world and Digimon are hated more than ever! You jump-started all of that and you're saying you did this all in the name of unification?!" 

" Yes... I did. You see Michael, in order to make you and your fellow DigiDestined stronger, only by going through pain, strife, and constant battle would I know that you and your friends would be the ones my mother for told off." 

Michael then looked up.

" So.. you weren't lying about putting ideas in my head..like searching Aggoramon's tomb?" 

"As my messenger probably told you, yes. That was the final test and you passed." 

"And the vessel?"

" Those were actually not my idea or at least not originally, they were actually one of my father's many contingency plans in case he was ever defeated. Unfortunately, he never got the chance to activate them, I remembered him telling me about it when I was a child, I sent my Messenger to activate the hidden vessel and reawaken the others hidden out here in the Unknown Regions. Only the one you encounters actually works, the others need a special energy source to fire.  
As we speak that Fleet of my destruction vessels are on their way to the known Digital world were they reduce everything to Dust.....once they receive there power source of course.

Michael's eyes widened as he heard this.

A whole fleet of Destruction vessels heading for the known continents of the digital world, each one designed to do nothing but destroy everything on sight.

"Make them turn around!" Michael shouted.

"I will not, you see, Michael in order to jumpstart the unification between our two species, I must make sure that Digimon will want to leave the digital world and settle on Earth and in order to do that I must destroy Digital world entirely. Only then will only the strongest and most intelligent Digimon survive and those who don't survive will be Purged by my Vessels, that's why I sent my messenger to find the hidden vessell and aweken it. I knew you and your friends would try to stop it, and once you all got on board, my vessel would take you all here to the unknown Regions, where you all would be safe." 

"Safe! Crocomon nearly shattered my arm and almost killed Meicoomon!" 

"I apologize for him.   
I thought if I sent Demi-devimon Along with him, he wouldn't cause any of you physical harm...clearly I was wrong." 

"Send them back!" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Send your ships back, make them turn around!" 

"I will not, this was meant to be, Michael. I'm the only hastening   
The process. Oh, before I forget, I have something special for you." 

Aruamon then pulled something out of his cloak and put it in Michael's left hand.

Michael was surprised to see his Yellow D-3.

"One of my spy's found it near the Gesomon pit. I figured you'd like to use your old one instead of that junk one you put together.   
Michael, you were given the crest of fear for a reason, you and I both know the only true way our species can come together in peace is through fear. Be my champion, unite us all." 

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, the crest of fear is fused together with the other universal crests, if I try to take it off I would die the same way Aggoramon did." 

"I know, I had one of my messengers bring it back here, you know you should have kept it somewhere safer than my mother's old Temple. I want you to use it, Michael, I know you are the one that is meant to use this power." 

(Lopmon island) 

"Ugh, is everyone ok?" Atsuko asked as she got up.

"Ya, I think we're ok." Koji said.

"He doesn't speak for all of us." Terriermon said as he tried to get the water out of his ears.

Lopmon looked down at the ashes of what used to be Queen Rini.

"I'm sorry you had to see something like that." Yami said to lopmon.

"Don't be sorry. She brought it upon herself, I'm just glad this didn't happen to the rest of my fellow sister and brother lopmon...one of your fellow humans is still in the woods, healing from a massive wound, his partner and a Tapirmon should still be with him.

"She must be talking about Cody, he was bleeding pretty bad when we were captured." Andrea said.

"Let's go get him, I doubt these lopmon actually know how to properly close wounds as severe as the ones he had." Jacob said as he began to look through his medical bag.

"Hold on. What about Michael?!"Wilhelm yelled.

Everyone went quiet.

"Wilhelm, we don't Evan know we're Michael is right now, we have to go make sure Cody is ok, then we can try and help Michael. Hatsaharu said.

"Are you serious Haru?! Your not Evan worried about your own twin brother?!" 

"Of course I am but Michael can take care of himself besides if he was here, he would be telling us to take care of Cody." 

"Ya well if Anna, Jacob or Hideki were taken, the very first thing I would do is try and find them, that's what family does for each other, Haru." 

"Calm down, both of you. Now look, both of you are right. Four of us will try and find mike while the rest go find Cody, Armadillomon, and Tapirmon.

"So how do we decide who goes where?" Hideki's partner Betamon asked.

"Me and Wilhelm, anyone else wanna volunteer?" Atsuko said.

"I'll go. I can track Michael's New D-3, luckily for us he Dropped his laptop when he was taken." koji said.

"I wanna go too," Hideki said.

"Hideki, No. You stay here and help everyone find Cody." Wilhelm said.

" No way, I'm tired of everyone treating me like the baby of the group besides your going to need me." 

"How so, little brother?"

" Cuz odds are Michael is no longer on this island, He's most likely somewhere way out there in the middle of the ocean or on another island or possible continent and since only you, me and Jacob are the only ones with water type Digimon and since Jacob is going to need help with Cody jr, you're going to need me and Betamon." 

"Ya!"Betamon said.

"Wilhelm, he has a point." Atsuko said.

"Sigh, fine but you're staying with me on Zudomon's back the whole time." 

"Uh guys, I don't think that's going to be necessary, look up." Jacob said as he pointed to the sky.

Everyone was horrified to see a fleet of vessels floating through the air. 

( Aruamon's Base)

Aruamon led Michael down a dark corridor.

Michael felt something wiggling around in his hoodie pocket.  
Michael put his hand in the pocket and pulled out the Kokomon from the beach.

"What are you doing here?" Michael whispered.

" To get revenge, that monster killed my mother and the rest of my tribe! I came to get justice for them!" 

" There's no way a baby like you could Defeat someone like Aruamon." 

Michael then noticed Aruamon was Turning his head so he stuffed the Kokomon back into the pocket.

" So what is this place, is this the digital worlds version of the Valley of the Dark Lord's?" Michael asked.

"No, this is where you will meet your Destiny."

Michael looked Ahead and saw that in the room they were approaching was Aggoramon's former metal glove. In it were the five universal crests. 

" What do you want me to do?" 

" Take the glove in your hand and order my Vessels to open fire on your friends." 

"What?!" 

" You heard what I said, if you are to lead our two worlds into unification then you must be willing to destroy the very things that hold you back." 

" But you said I would lead the DigiDestined into a new age" 

"Yes you will but they must be strong like yourself, your current friends are weak.   
Think about it Michael they never made any big decisions on there own, they always made you do that. Think of all the stress and pressure they put on you over the years Michael, you didn't even want to be a leader but they made you be leader because they knew you were the only one who could make the big decisions, they didn't want any part of it. Think about it Michael. Out of everyone in the group who has suffered the most, who has lost the most partners, I don't believe any of them have, the only one I know that has is you." 

Michael looked back at the glove. He could feel the temptation in his mind.  
With that power he could do a lot of things, he could keep the digital world in a perfect state of peace and safety. 

Michael walked over too it, he knew the risk. He knew if he wasn't the one destined for this power then he would die the same Painful death Aggoramon suffered but wouldn't it be worth it if he received this power and finally brought the digital world into Eternal pace?

"what are you doing?"

Michael recognized the voice immediately, it was Patamon's voice.

"I wanna make things right in the Digital world, why do you care?" Michael asked the voice in his head.

"Because you can die and you know you probably will. I don't want you to die Mikey, I love you and there are a lot more who do as well, I know you don't want to kill your friends Mikey, maybe your power-hungry but you're not a monster." 

" I wouldn't have killed them! But with the ships, I still could keep the digital world safe..keep everyone in a line." 

"You're a Digidestened, Mikey. Your job is to protect the digital world, not keep it in a constant state of fear." 

Michael's hand backed away from the glove.

"Your not real, your egg is still back at the castle." 

"Evan so, isn't that what the real Patamon would tell you?" The then went silent.

"Why are you waiting, take it!" Aruamon shouted 

"No." 

"What do you mean no, this is your Destiny!

"No, it's not! I'm not going to help you destroy the digital world!" 

" The digital world will end one way or another, why does it matter if it ends now?!"

"Because it's not meant to!   
When the DigiDestined who is meant to wield this power comes along then I will gladly hand over this glove but I know for a fact that I'm not the one this is meant for." 

"why not, my mother's Vision specifically describes you!" 

"No it doesn't! I'll admit for a few moments I thought maybe I could be the one your mom's vision was describing but deep down I knew I wasn't, you see, while Kari and Izzy are my genetic parents, I wasn't technically born from light. My mother and father did give their sperm and eggs, the woman who gave birth to me and my twin brother was a surrogate because my mom's body couldn't handle having children at time technically your mom's vision was not talking about me or my twin brother.

Aruamon's eyes went wide as he heard this.

" Then that only leaves one candidate. your Sister, she must be the dark one my mother spoke of... thank you, Michael, I apologize for putting you through all this but look on the bright side you pointed me in the right Direction and since your sister is young enough to be molded into the perfect servant. I'm sure I can teach her to be very useful to me.

Aruamon picked up his cane and waved it into the air and opened a portal to the castle of fear.

" I must thank you for this Michael, if it weren't for you, then all these decades of planning would have all been for nothing. Don't worry as soon as I return with your sister, I'll Roundup your little friends and bring them all back here. After all my new Apprentice is going to need a fresh kill every now then." 

"No!!"

Michael got out his Crest of Enlightenment and plugged into his makeshift D-3, it transformed into the laser sword of Enlightenment. 

Michael slashed at Aruamon's legs and cut him down!

Aruamon fell to the floor! He looked back and saw that his shins had been severed from his body! 

"Aaaahhhhhh!"

He tried to pull himself up but Michael stood in his way and pointed the laser sword in his face.

"Call off your ships, Now!"

Aruamon opened his mouth and bit down hard on Michael's ankle! 

"Ow!" 

Michael then fell to the floor and Aruamon jumped through the portal and closed it behind him.

Michael looked at the area where the portal had once been.

" What have I done?" 

Michael then felt the shaking in his hoodie pocket and Kokomon popped out.

The Kokomon looked around and then at Michael.

" Where did he go?" Kokomon asked.

"He's gone. Now he's going to kidnap my Baby Sister and Brainwash her into becoming some maniac killer." 

" And you're just gonna let him do it?" 

"You think I want that to happen?! Oh, course I don't but there's nothing I can do the only portal back was just closed." 

"Hold on, what about that cain?   
Didn't he use it to open the portal?" 

Michael was a bit surprised by what he heard.

"How did you know about that?" 

" I watched it happen it happen through the small hole in your pocket."

Michael got up and examined the Cain.  
A small part of it had broken off when Aruamon had fallen, Michael looked into the broken-off piece and saw a bunch of wires an inner metals.

"He must have designed this Cain as his own personal Digivice, he must have copied it off my D-3 but he must have improved on it somehow?"

"Do you think it'll still work?" 

" I'm not sure but there's only one way to find out. If you want to still get your revenge, then hop on up." Michael said as he held up his hand.

Kokomon jumped onto his hand as Michael raised the cain in the air the same way Aruamon did and a portal opened up but instead of opening up to the castle and opened up to the beach where his friends were.

Michael stepped through and the portal and everyone was surprised to see him.

"Mike, how did you get here?" Koji asked.

"Koji, I'd love to answer your questions but right now we have to stop Aruamon." Michael said.

"I think we have bigger problems right now Buddy." Wilhelm said as he pointed to the fleet of vessels slowly flying over them.

" Don't worry about those, they're not like the one that almost destroyed little Edo, these ones need a special kind of power source in order to fire. That's why we need to stop him before he gets to the castle and gets that power source." 

" why, what power source do we have that could be used for all these ships?" Yami asked.

"Hoshi." Michael replied.

(The Castle of fear, server continent) 

Aruamon landed on the hard floor. He tried to pull himself up but the walls were too slick.

He crawled to the end of the room and grabbed onto a couch.  
He pulled himself onto it and looked for something sharp.  
He noticed a glass vase on the table, he grabbed it and smashed it on the table and took a shard of glass and stabbed himself in the thigh! 

A large amount of blood came pouring out of his wound.

Aruamon cast a spell and soon the   
blood that came out soon began to take shape into two separate feet that attached to his shins.  
The blood then became sold and Aruamon jumped off the couch and began to walk through the halls of the castle.

He hid behind a wide pillar as he heard whimpering coming from one of the many rooms.

Aruamon peeked in and saw a little girl crying onto a pillow.

This must be her, it had to be, the girl looked like an exact replica of her mother, Kari when she was younger.

"Hello, child." 

Hoshi looked up from her pillow and looked at Aruamon with a look of fascination.

"Who are you?" 

" I'm a friend of your Brothers, a very good friend. They sent me here to get you." 

Hoshi now looked confused.

"To get me, why?" 

"Because Your brothers have found something amazing in the Unknown regions, something they want you to be a part of. If you come with me, I can show it to you." 

" If my brothers sent you then how come they didn't come along with you?" 

"Never mind that, they can explain it to you when we get there." 

Aruamon grabbed Hoshi by the wrist and tried to pull her off the bed but as he did he heard two male voices coming down the hall.

"Did you hear that?" 

" Ya, it came from Hoshi's room." 

" let go of me!" Hoshi yelled as she tried to break free from Aruamon's Grip.

"Quite, you little brat!" 

"Hey, there's someone in here!" 

Aruamon looked over and saw a Gizamon standing in the doorway. Two humans then joined the Digimon. A blond-haired human with blue eyes and a dark-haired boy with brown eyes.

Aruamon recognized the blond-haired boy. It was Matt Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa's son, Matthew. He wasn't sure who the dark-haired boy was.

"Who the heck are you?" Matthew asked.

"He's trying to take me!" Hoshi yelled.

"Enough of this, Devils ice!" 

Aruamon shot out two separate shots of ice from his fingers and each shot incased the two boys in ice.

The Gizamon jumped up and began to attack Aruamon! He scratched at the arm that held Hoshi and accidentally like go of her in this scuffle! 

"Hoshi, run to the portal and get home, I'll keep this guy busy."

" I'm not leaving you guys alone!" Hoshi said.

"Go!" Gizamon yelled back.

Hoshi hesitated for a moment then decided to run out of the room.

"So you like Picking on little humans, do ya, come on, bring it on ya bully!" 

Aruamon then froze Gizamon as he did Matthew and the brown haired boy.  
He walked past the two frozen boys and went down the hall.

He heard footsteps coming from down the hall, he followed the sound then found Hoshi hiding behind a lab table.

"My dear, you don't have to fear me.  
I only wish to show you your Destiny." 

"Iv herd that that line before." A voice coming from behind Aruamon said .

Aruamon turned his head and saw Michael and the rest of the new DigiDestined.

"You shouldn't have left this Cane behind, Aruamon. It's pretty handy." Michael said.

"You can't stop what's already set in motion. Your sister is the key to the unification between Human and Digimon!" 

"In the end, Aruamon, you don't really care about the unification between our two species, you just care about being the one to control that person, because as long as this leader is under your thumb, you practically control both worlds. Guess you just got too much of your Daddy, Myotismon in you." Michael said.

"Maybe so but unlike my parents, I had patience, I prepared for this, I knew what the outcome would be, I didn't succumb to power lust like my parents did and I won't die as they did either!"   
Aruamon stuck his fingernails deep into his arm and blood came gushing out of his arm.

"Ew, gross!" Anna said.

" It may be disgusting but I promise you that it's effective." Aruamon said.  
The blood began to cover Aruamon's entire body.

Once his entire body was covered, it began to grow in size until it nearly filled the entire room.

The Blood solidified and two arms transformed into a sword and ax! 

" Let's see how you fare against Blood Aruamon!"

A long bloody arm came out of Blood Aruamon's back and grabbed Hoshi!

Michael lunged and grabbed his sister by the torso and pulled her out of Blood Aruamon's grasp!

"Do you children realize how futile your resistance is, your Days of living were numbered the very day my first clone encounterd you all on that Cruise ship!" 

"Yuck, he's even grosser sounding now then he was before." Anna said.

"Crimson tide!" 

A large amount of Blood began to bust from Blood Aruamon's body!   
The blood instantly flooded the room with blood! 

Wilhelm's gommamon swam through the blood-filled room and over to the door, he pulled as hard as he could but it was tightly Locked.   
Syakomon and Betamon swam over and joined him. The three pulled as hard as they could until they finally pulled it open and the blood came flooding out.

Everyone gasped for breath as the blood finally flowed out of the room.

Michael looked down and to his relief, Hoshi was fine, he tried to get up but as he did, Blood Aruamon grabbed him with his right arm and threw him out through the glass window! 

"Onii-chan!" Hoshi screamed as she watched him fall! 

Aruamon grabbed her in his bloody hands.

"Someday, my dear, you will realize what I did was right."

" No, it's not, your hurt my friends and killed my onii-chan!" 

" No, He didn't." 

Everyone looked at the now smashed window and to there Delight and to Blood Aruamon's Horror, Michael was flown back up by Angewomon.

"Where did you come from?!" Blood Aruamon said as he turned his left arm into the shape of a battle ax.

"Tri Gatomon jumped down while you were gloating and Digivolved into Angewomon and caught us just in time." Michael said.

"Us?" 

" He means me, Kokomon Digivolve to Lopmon!" 

Ice breath!" 

One of the icicles flew right into Blood Aruamon's left eye!

Aruamon pulled the icicles out of his now useless left eye! As he did this, the DigiDestined got out there D-3's and Digivices.

Meicoomon Digivolve to Meicrackmon!!!

Gomamon Digivolve to Zudomon! 

Biyomon Digivolve to Garudamon! 

Kunimon Digivolve to Mega Kabuterimon !!

Syakomon Digivolve to Shellmon!!!

Betamon Digivolve to Drimogemon!

Terriermon Digivolve to Rapidmon!!!

Penguimon Digivolve to Airdramon!!

Hawkmon Digivolve to Aquilamon!!

Goamon Digivolve to Gaogamon!!

Black Gabumon Digivolve to Black Garurumon!!

Blood Aruamon looked around the room, he was completely surrounded. Even in this form, he wasn't powerful enough to take them all on.

"I think it would be in your best interest to let me go," Hoshi said to Aruamon.

" It's over, Aruamon. Hand over my sister and your punishment will be less severe." 

Aruamon scoffed.

" What are you gonna do?   
Keep me locked up in the prison you have below the castle ?   
Your threats don't frighten me, boy." 

"Oh, no, that would be to easy for you, I can promise that we won't throw your Digi-egg into the lava below us as we did with the Dark Masters eggs." 

"I'll pass." 

"Then what happens now is your own fault." 

Blood Aruamon then felt a Powerful Dark Presence, he looked down and to his horror, he saw Hoshi's eyes had turned pale white, a Dark aura appeared around her. She spoke now in a Deep feminine voice.

" You have caused great pain and sadness for far too long, Aruamon. Now you will pay for your sins against Human and Digital kind!" 

Hoshi then broke free from his hold, she then got out her black Digivice and pressed the button on the top left corner.

A Black beam shot out and touched every Digimon in the room, each Digimon was now under her control.

"Mass Warp-Digivolution!" Hoshi shouted as each Digimon began to fuse into one singular Being. 

The castle then began to break apart and crumble until the warp Digivolution was complete.

A 70 meter tall Digimon now stood over the rubble of the castle, in its right hand it held the DigiDestined humans and the other residents of the castle but in it's left hand it held Blood Aruamon. He had never felt so scared in his entire life, he knew now that if he died here then there would be no way of coming back this time. Making clones of himself had permanently weakened his body.

" Aruamon, for the past two years, you have been trying to kill my family and billions of innocent Digimon, you have shown that you are indeed as evil and wicked as your parents were. I have no choice but to execute you!" Hoshi said in her deep voice.

" Please, have mercy on me, I can be very useful to you!   
Dark times are coming, I can teach you how to use your power, please just don't kill me!!".

"let me ask you one question, if the shoe were on the other foot and you were holding us, would you give us that chance?" Hoshi asked.

Before Aruamon could answer, the arm that held him flung him into the lava below them! 

They all listed as Blood Aruamon screamed out in pain as the lava burned his weak body!   
Even when all the skin had melted away and there was nothing but muscle and bone left, he still used his last breath to scream for help!

"Pleeeeeeese hellllppppp!"

As Aruamon finally sunk down into the lava, all his messenger robots and floating vessels went offline and fell into the ocean in the unknown regions! 

The fusion Digimon then lowered the DigiDestined and other Digimon down to a safe patch of land while the fusion was undone and the Digimon it was made from went back to there normal forms.

Hoshi then began to lose control of her power and passed out.

Michael and Hatsaharu caught there sister before she landed on the ground.

" Jacob, check to make sure that she's ok." Hatsaharu said.

Jacob listed to her hart beat and nodded.

"She's ok. She just has to rest like last time." Jacob said.

Meicoomon looked at the rubble that had once been there castle.

"Sigh, I'm really gonna miss that place." Meicoomon said.

"It's ok, we can rebuild it..but there is still work to be done." Michael said.

"Oh c'mon mike, after all that, you still wanna make us work, no way, I'm sitting right here until you agree to let us go home." Andrea said as she and her Hawkmon sat down.

"So then we should just forget all the Dig-eggs still healing below the castle?" Yami asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Andrea said while trying to hide her embarrassment.

" Don't worry about that, when I designed the castle I made sure that in case it was ever destroyed, the lower levels would stay safe. The eggs will be fine. I was talking about Cody Jr, Armadillomon and Tapirmon, we have to go get them, we should also check on the lopmon that helped us and make sure that she's ok." 

Epilogue

( Obaida, Japan. Davis's Restaurant) 

Michael looked up at the winter sky and smiled.

He had been in the Digital world so long that he had missed the Day to Day weather of the real world.

All around him, his friends and family were enjoying the holiday. Even the New members of his family were getting in the holiday spirit. Meicoomon was explaining what Christmas was about to Goamon and lopmon.  
Tapirmon was laughing at a joke kunimon was telling her.

Michael couldn't see Tri Gatomon though.

"Hey, Mike." 

Michael turned around and saw his Girlfriend, Atsuko Kamiya.

"What's up?"

Atsuko pointed up to the rafters Where Tri Gatomon held a sprig of mistletoe over the two.

Atsuko pulled Michael into a loving kiss before he could say anything.

" Merry Christmas Mikey." Atsuko whispered into his ear.

" Merry Christmas to you too, Atsuko." 

" Ok, everyone. Let's open the presents." Davis yelled enthusiastically.

"Davis, please calm down." You said to her husband.

Everyone got one special gift.

Sora gave Tai a soccer Jersey with his favorite player's name on the back.

Tai gave his wife a necklace with a red Ruby that was shaped like Her crest of love.

Matt gave Mimi a pink ball gown, Mimi was ecstatic, to say the least.

Cody Sr and Noriko gave their son, Cody Jr a new tablet. He was still recovering from his injuries but he was getting better. 

Davis was looking under the tree and found one last gift.

" Um, hold on there's one last gift. This one is for Hoshi." 

Hoshi was surprised by this because her parents had already given her a pet turtle.

"What is it?" Hoshi asked.

" Open it and you'll find out." Michael said as he stood over his little sister.

Hoshi unwrapped her gift and everyone was surprised to see it was a Digi-egg.

"Onii-chan, you got me a Digi-egg?" 

Michael smiled at his little sister.

Hoshi hugged her brother lovingly but then the two siblings felt the egg begin to hatch.

The Digimon that hatched was a Zurumon.

" Who are you ?" The Zurumon asked.

"I'm Hoshi Izumi, your new Tamer." 

( The unknown Regions) 

Akumon looked out at the sunken fleet of vessels that nearly covered the ocean. For now, they were useless but who knows, with a little elbow grease and some hard work he could have a functioning invasion fleet.

The end


End file.
